Betwixt
by Angelkatt
Summary: Hermione left so Harry and Draco could be together. Harry left so Draco and Hermione could be together. Draco was just left. Now years later, Draco calls in a favour from Hermione to act as his fiancee and the three somehow end up together once again.


**Betwixt**by Angelkatt

I

**Indecent Proposal**

_In which Mr Malfoy asks for Miss Granger's hand in marriage_

"Twenty-three," I muttered to myself as I held my coat shut from the annoying winds and tightened my grip on the umbrella. Well, Happy Birthday Hermione. Unfortunately from the appearance of things, it wouldn't be too happy this year.

I opened the door of The Three Broomsticks and quietly scanned for a seat. I couldn't help but smile as the feeling of nostalgia washed over me. It had to have been at least three years since I last set foot in here. It had to have been at least three years since I had entered any Wizard community, in fact, let alone store. As I remembered the reason for my avoidance, I suddenly didn't feel so delighted to be here.

Dripping wet, I found a table to sit down and wait. No later then when my butt touched the seat, someone came over to take my order.

"How can I help you, dear?" Madam Rosmerta smiled politely and I could tell in her eyes that she was trying to figure out why I looked familiar.

"I'll have a butterbeer please." Now I bet she was wondering why an adult would order such a childish drink. I didn't care. It had been a long time since that sweet hot liquid burned down my throat. I remembered the days when it would heat me even in the coldest of moments; therefore this was just the occasion for it.

"All right..." I guess I was right about her, for she was giving me a quizzical look, but then her face broke into a brilliant smile. "Hermione Granger? Darling, it that you?"

I smiled back weakly. "Yes. It's nice to see you again." I really didn't feel like doing this right now.

She gasped with joy. "Why I haven't seen you in ages! Tell me, is Harry Potter with you? I always tell everyone that this is the place. This is where Harry and his friends liked to hang out. It's great for business you know." If it was possible, her smile widened.

"No. I actually haven't talked to anyone from Hogwarts in years."

Madam Rosmerta's smile didn't falter. I'm sure she would have continued with stories about how Harry, Ron and I were always together and happy, but I think the spiritless expression on my face put her off.

"Well, I'll just go get you that butterbeer then." I nodded and she went off. When she returned with it, she gave another brief smile. It's a wonder she hasn't won that best smile award. She's sure practiced enough.

So I sat there, waiting for Albus Dumbledore. He had owled me, much to my surprise, and had told me he would celebrate with me. I had not talked to the man for almost five years, and it wasn't as if we were that close to begin with, but he was the only person who could have gotten me to come back here. The question of why he would care about my birthday and why this particular birthday, after so many years, did occur to me. Unfortunately, as pathetic as it might sound, I had nothing else to do.

I foolishly waited. And waited. And then waited some more. I was thankful when someone approached my table, but my slight relief plummeted when I recognized the infamous face. The first wizard I had to talk to after my long and wonderful hiatus was indeed, and unfortunately, Draco Malfoy.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" At least I knew his voice didn't change much. Not that he looked that different. His white-blond hair was still while-blond and his cheekbones were still incredibly defined, but he did have the air of maturity he lacked a few years ago. His body and features were more toned too. He reminded me of his father.

"Extremely so." I answered him while adding to my own thoughts. Regardless, he sat down anyway. How typical.

"Long time no see, Granger."

"Would it be much too cliché if I replied with 'not long enough'?" I took a sip of my drink as he waved for Rosmerta to get him one of his own. Damn. That meant he was planning on staying.

"Now, where's the love?"

"Go to hell, Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Been there, done that. We both have, remember?"

"Do you have some purpose for being here or is your sole goal to annoy me to death with your existence? If it's the latter, it's working quite nicely." I took a deep breath and tried to contain myself.

Draco gave me a bored look. "When did you become so cheeky Granger? As a matter of fact, I do have a purpose." He leaned in and looked me in the eye. "I have a proposition for you."

There was a beat of silence before I laughed at the outrageous notion. "Excuse me? Is this some sort of joke? I would never agree to anything you have to offer me. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me alone…"

I crossed my arms and waited for him to get up but Madam Rosmerta chose that moment to come back with his drink. Draco smiled at her and my frown deepened. What was he playing at? He turned back to me and smirked.

"Granger, don't you even want to know what I'm offering?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you not listening at all? No! I couldn't care less! I just want to be alone."

"I can tell." The implications of his three words made me glare at him and think about my life. There was a pregnant pause before I cleared my throat and answered softly.

"I don't care."

I took a sip of by butterbeer, which was a dreadful idea because I started choking at the next words that were formed and sounded from Draco Malfoy's mouth.

"I need you to be my fiancée."

Still coughing, I chuckled at myself. "I'm sorry. I think I've finally lost it. What did you just say?"

"I need you to be my fiancée." I found it incredible that he could repeat it with a straight face.

"No…I'm still hearing you wrong. It sounded like, and you're going to laugh at me here, that you just asked me to marry you." I simply stared at him.

"Don't be difficult Granger. You're hearing me just fine. By the way, that's not what I asked. I asked you--"

I interrupted him. "You didn't ask anything. You _told_ me to be your _fiancée_." I blinked and though about what I just tried to explain to him. "Did you just tell me to be your _fiancée_!"

He calmly took another sip of his drink. "I knew you would over react. Don't get any strange ideas, Granger. This is a business proposition only, not a marriage proposal. I need some help--"

"Damn right you need help! If you go back to St. Mungo's where you escaped from, I'm sure they can help!" I yelled at him, flabbergasted. He looked impatiently at me.

"If you would only let me finish a sentence, I may be able to explain the situation I'm in."

"Don't waste your time, Malfoy. There's nothing to explain. You're nuts, and I'm leaving." I put some coins on the tables and gathered my things. It was only when I was out the door and assaulted by the rain did I remember my umbrella. Turning back to the shop, I saw Malfoy grin, holding my umbrella hostage.

"Forget something, Granger?"

Looking like a wet rat, I glared and snatched the umbrella away from him. "Get your own umbrella."

He looked amused and all I wanted to do was slap him.

"I don't need an umbrella." Still with an annoying grin, he Disapparated. I suppose that he was trying to make some statement and attempting to make me feel like an idiot. I looked at my dripping coat and realized he was right. Before I could do anything, Malfoy Apparated back. "By the way, happy birthday."

He vanished again and I groaned. This was definitely one of the worst birthdays in my life.

I suppose I should have been thankful I had a whole week before I saw Draco Malfoy again. I was at work and all the kids stopped reading and started whispering. I didn't know why they were suddenly distracted until I turned around and saw him leaning against the doorframe.

"May I have a moment of your time, Ms. Granger?"

The girls swooned and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm teaching a class, Malfoy. This isn't a very good time for a social call." I tried to get the class to resume reading but they were too interested in the man in the expensive suit. I suspected he had someone pick out his wardrobe for him because I didn't think Malfoy would have such good taste in muggle clothing. Then again, he was full of surprises.

The end of school bell rang and few of the children left. I glared at the ones who stayed and they reluctantly headed off.

When we were alone in the empty classroom, Malfoy made it his job to snoop through my desk.

"I could always see you as being a professor, Granger, but not a teacher at a muggle school. How…quaint."

"I really DON'T appreciate you judging me or the way I choose to live. I honestly don't understand what you're trying to do but I suggest you leave right now."

Making himself quite comfortable in my chair, he made it apparent that he wouldn't be leaving until he explained himself.

"Enough of these pleasantries. I had a proposition for you and I was wondering about your answer."

"Didn't I already emphatically say no?"

Malfoy smirked. "But you didn't understand my proposal. I'm offering you an opportunity and in return, you're helping me with something very important."

He transfigured the closest student desk into a chair for me and I reluctantly sat down.

"I don't understand what you want. The other day you asked me to be your fiancée. I heard you, but in context it made no sense." The absurdity of the situation didn't seem to faze him.

"Oh Granger, you're not still pinning away for me, are you?" He smiled mockingly. "As I said before, this has nothing to do with personal feelings. I have an inheritance waiting for me but I cannot collect it unless I'm married or some nonsense like that."

I took a moment to determine if he was insulting me but decided against dwelling on Malfoy's games. "And you think I will help you get even _more_ money to do even more nothing for the good of the world. I don't think so."

"I knew you'd take it the wrong way." He sighed. "The inheritance isn't money, but it's important to me."

"How important?"

"Important enough that I'm here, asking you for help."

The tone of his voice gravened and became as sincere as a Malfoy could sound. A thought suddenly occurred to me. "I'm sure any other girl would sell her soul to be named Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You could easily get someone to help you in this scam."

"It is _not_ a scam. My grandmother has old fashioned notions of family and their values. She has some burning desire to see me settle down before she dies and she thinks bribing me would help her fulfill her wishes. And although it is true no girl can resist the Malfoy charm, I don't trust any of them to not fall in love with me and insist on actually get married."

Ah, it all made sense to me now. Malfoy needed someone who wouldn't betray him, but it was odd that he came to me. Still, I couldn't think of any reason for me to help him. "I have a job and a life, away from all the deceit and darkness of the wizarding world. I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"Deceit and darkness are everywhere. You don't think that's what you're doing by hiding in the Muggle world, do you? You're just running away from your own problems, not because of the community."

I decided that I didn't want to listen to Malfoy talk nonsense anymore and stood up from my seat. He motioned to stop me and caught my arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry Hermione. I just really need your help." Still holding my arm, he leaned closer. "Please?"

"I have a job."

"You're an on call elementary school teacher who is out of a job at the end of the week."

I tried to find some other excuse for staying, but I pathetically realized I had nothing in my life.

"You get to have the power that comes with the title to do with as you wish. Start a charity if you want. Do the world a favour. And you'd also be saving me from attacks in the Daily Prophet by that annoying Weasley."

Malfoy's offer was starting to tempt me but his last statement made me halt. "Ron's working at the Prophet?"

"You didn't know? Of course you didn't. He's the Prophet's most obnoxious yet revered columnists. Although why he's so popular is beyond my understanding. Must be a peasant thing. He would go ballistic if he was to find out you returned to the wizarding world and you were associated with me."

"I couldn't care less what he thinks. Was that your last ditch attempt to getting me to help you? So sorry I wasn't as affected as you anticipated." I praised myself for remaining calm.

"I'm not saying you care, but you could be kind and help me get revenge on the Weasel for stealing Pansy from me when we were dating."

"_What?_" I was sure Malfoy was a little intoxicated.

"Well, it was only a show relationship, but he didn't know that. He just went ahead and slept with her as if I wouldn't mind."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry. I don't know any details."

I was about to leave, yes, actually get up this time, when he asked me again.

"I'm honestly begging for your help, and you know Malfoys don't beg."

I did know and he was being awfully persuasive. What did I have to lose? How sad was that. I had nothing in my life to keep me from leaving. Well, if I was going to vanish anyway, might as well vanish into the annoyingly rich and give them one more thing to complain about. Besides, it was for Draco. In spite of what happened in the past, or maybe because of it, I owed him something.

"Fine."

His expression was worth agreeing to. He squinted his eyes, as if he misheard me. "Really?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Absolutely NOT." I stiffened when he gave me an unexpected hug. "Thank you."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just Apparate to the manor."

"But--" I started.

"I've already sent your belongings." There was a pop! and he was gone.

"Hey!" Either he knew I was going to be a pushover or that stupid rat was going to get me to go with him whether I agreed to or not. See, Hermione? This was why you left. Pop!

040403


End file.
